gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora
Hero Intro Mid row and Disabler. Has powerful area spells Stat Growth Skills Evil Gifts Slows all enemies within range and eventually turns them to stone '' =Each level increases chance to stun; less of chance with higher target level '''Twin Flames' Attacks and deals damage to the target twice =15.4 times level is added as base damage Thorny Plight Ensnares a target with thorny vines dealing continuous damage = 212.52 initial dmg + 10.12 per level; 800 + 1 per level DOT dmg Lava Burst Magma bursts up and deals damage to all enemies in its path = 288.64 dmg + 7.04 per level Evolve White → Green * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Sturdy Ring (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Mercury Boots * 1 x Novice Staff * 2 x Report Card * 1 x Heart Ring Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Mercury Boots Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Unicorn Scepter * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Canvas Cape * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Prayer Boots Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Zeus' Diary * 1 x Scepter of Fables * 1 x Eagle Medal * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Vengeance Box * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Orb of Dreams Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Harvesting Stick * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lvl. 63) * 1 x Ares' Sword Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Report Card (lvl. 9) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (lvl. 34) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Persian Orb (lvl. 59) * 1 x Gift Shirt (lvl. 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary (Lvl. 74) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Globe (Lv 65) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lv 72) * 1 x Fabled Wand IV (Lvl. 80) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Summoner's Staff (Lvl. 85) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Darkos Hat (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Blood Pendant (Lvl. 87) * 1 x Dragoneye Ring (Lvl. 87) * 1 x Orb of Dreams (Lvl. 48) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone (Lvl. 80) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) * 1 x Crystalline Plate * 1 x Witchcraft Scroll * 1 x Etherworld Script * 1 x Infinitis Scoll Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Philosopher's Stone * 1 x Pyro Pearl * 1 x Philosopher's Robe * 1 x Cobra Staff Strategy Pandora is Useful against Any Disabler because of her spells that don`t need to use her Ultimate skill, The Evil Gifts. She`s Like Hecate`s Substitute, She Can Deal Huge Amount of Magic Damage. She is also Useful when Cassandra (Purple), Prometheus (Purple) and etc. Hero Shard Locations * Purchasable in the Arena Mall; 5 for 500 Credits * Her Hero Card can found in a random Gauntlet chest * Can be obtained from the Spring * Can be obtained by chance from the First Purchase Spin * Shards appear at the Merchant, Area 51 and the Bazaar randomly at 40 gems each Quotes *(On selection) - "How can I be of service?" *(Ultimate activation) - "Open!" *(On evolution) - "Hurray!" *(On summon) - "My box? Whatever do you want it for?" Category:Hero